Drops Bleeding Red
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Her skin was so white she looked more than dead, her eyes so gold you could not look away, she had changed in more ways than one. Kagome is now a vampire, her protector a vampire Lord. But her & Sesshomaru come aross each other, he is shocked she is shy.
1. Pale Life

He walked in the rain, carrying her body. The only reason you could tell he was crying was because of the look on his face. He walked to the North, to the cold dark mountains. She was so cold and it looked as if she were not breathing, but he knew she was. He knew were he was going and what he had to do, he was not only crying because of what happened but because he would have to leave her, with them, with him.

It seemed the closer he got to the mountains the harder the rain started to fall. This was all Naraku's fault, before he died he did a few drastic things. One was making sure the well was gone, but before that he somehow gave Kikyo life and somehow Inuyasha ended up mating with her before he had even really thought about what he was doing. The other thing Naraku had done was give a shard away. He had given a shard to a blood thirsty vampire wishing the over throw his brother. Naraku had told them vampire to bite the miko, changing her in hopes someone would use the jewel to wish her back to normal, but that would not happen, the group knew better. In the end Naraku lost his life and the jewel returned to the miko's body. The vampire had died of course, but Kagome, Kagome was for ever going to be changed, it had been Inuyasha fault for not protecting her, how could he protect her right with a mate of his own to look after?

It was Miroku who told Inuyasha what he most do, even though the words coming out of his mouth seemed like they didn't want to come.

Inuyasha made his was to the front of the large mountain, holding tight to Kagome's wet clothing, his hands bunching her clothing up. He sniffed and gritted his teeth. He could feel the vampires inside and he could see there gold and red eyes, he wondered for a moment which color Kagome would have. Inuyasha slowly laid Kagome down in a puddle and stood.

The lighting shot out showing a coming forth form. It looked down at the woman laying before him,

"My brother, my brother did this?"

"Yes" Inuyasha looked down,

"How did this happen" He asked,

"I, I was not there, Naraku- Inuyasha chocked on his own word unable to finish.

"You need not say more, I know of the half demon Naraku, he is dead now is he not?"

"Yes" Inuyasha answered,

"I see, my brother as well?"

"Yes" That's all Inuyasha could offer.

The man looked down at the girl "What would you have me do with her?"

Inuyasha looked at the man quick. He was tall and built like Inuyasha own brother. He had pure gold eyes for a pure blood vampires of royal blood. His skin was fair, but not as white as one would think. His hair was short unlike most men in that time. It spiked out in front of his gold eyes and off to the side and was a clean cut in the back. On his right wrist was a black cross.

"He bit her, I thought, I was told, You- Inuyasha just could not get it out of his mouth. The vampire put his hand up,

"Enough" He knelt down next to the girl and lifted her up with one arm under her neck. She was different and beautiful and powerful "Leave her, go and never come back" Were his words without looking up at Inuyasha.

"I will never see her again will I?"

"She now belongs to me, and you were not able to protect her, for that reason alone is enough for my word to stand, but there are mean reasons, yet why must I explain?"

Inuyasha backed up, tears still running down his face. His eyed moved from him and Kagome to a woman coming out of the cave, she moved so swiftly. She was beautiful, had long snow white hair and her skin was whiter than her fellow vampire. Her eyes were also gold and her lips were as red as a dark red rose. She came quickly to the male and knelt somewhat behind him, her long white dress getting wet.

"She is beautiful my love" Her voice soft and beautiful like herself.

"Lennox, will you take her as a mate?" The woman asked,

"No my wife, I shall not" He then looked back up at the half breed "Leave now"

Inuyasha stood for a moment before turning and running away.

Lennox stood with the girl in his arms, the rain soaking them all. Lennox looked down at her again "Tell me my mate, are you fond of this creature?"

The woman blinked a few times "I think, I think I shall like to keep her, will you not consider mating her?"

Mating was different for vampires, while having only one lover, they sometimes had more than one mate, this was to insure safety and ownership of someone they wanted to keep close. Vampires kept close and protected one another at all cost, well most did anyway.

Lennox looked up at his mate "I shall protect her of my own accord, I need not mate her" He then though for a moment "She shall be your daughter"

The woman smiled and bowed her head "Thank you my Lord, leave her to me, I shall take care of her till her transformation is complete"

"Very well" Lennox turned and slowly walked back to the cave with Kagome in his arms, her own arms beginning to pale and hanging loosely and sways as he walked, the rain that fell ran down those said arms, but what dripped from her fingertips was blood as red as a bleeding red rose.


	2. Gold Fire

The woman stood over Kagome, a soft smile on her face. Three maids stood holding bowls of cold water. The woman move swiftly like a fairy. Ever so often she would place a cloth in one of the bowls and then place it on Kagome's naked body. She was changing slowly. It was midnight outside and the woman will still awake by her side. Her head twitch down to Kagome's feet, then up to her belly, then up to her face. Her smile grew and she looked at one of the maids,

"Her skin grows pale" Her voice was so soft,

The maid closed her eyes and nodded yes.

The woman looked back at Kagomes face "Her lips red, very red"

The woman touched Kagome lips "Wake up" She said, but Kagome's eyes didn't open.

The woman smiled big and then pricked her own wrist and held it to Kagome's mouth. The blood fell from her wrist onto Kagome's red lips. Her lips parted and the blood made its way into her mouth. "Wake up" The woman said again, Kagome's eyes snapped open. Gold, gold with fire within.

"Go, get my Lord" The woman told one of the maids, the maid placed the bowl down and ran.

The woman had one of the maid hold Kagome's back up and she placed her wrist at Kagome mouth. Kagome began to drink, closing her eyes, the woman only smiled.

She turned to find her Lord standing behind her "She has awoken" She then pulled her wrist away from Kagome, who leaned to its leaving form. When she noticed her food was being taken away she slowly opened her eyes, and look strait at the man who was looking strait at her. His jaw went tight as he looked at her,

"Gold" He said,

"Yes, gold" The woman said looking between him and the girl.

"Her skin is more fair than I, her lips more red, her hair black as ebony" The woman spoke on,

Lennox walked to to Kagome and place the end of some of her hair on his hand. It looked blacker against her own white skin, in fact her pale body was whiter than any other vampire alive.

"Your name" He asked

Kagome looked up at him, their eyes meeting, "Ka, Kagome"

"Do you remember?"

Kagome turned her head slightly to the side as if she were confused "I remember, a half breed" She said "A, monk and a demon slayer" Her voice was calm and she had a small smile on her face. "What do you remember?" He asked her,

"I do not know" It was to be expected, once one is transformed it is as if they were born again, memory's were supposed to be erased from the mind, but it seemed she held some of hers, it was ok though. Lennox stood and back away.

"Dress her, I shall return later"

"Yes my Lord, I shall" The woman bowed to her mate and watched with a smile as he left. She turn to Kagome " Kagome, such a beautiful name"

Kagome just blinked at her and held no emotion on her face.

"I shall dress you now"

Kagome just took in a deep breath and watched as a maid left and returned with a dress. The maid went to hand it to Kagome but Kagome moved back away from the girl.

"It is ok, we are all the same here" The woman spoke taking the dress from the maid and sending her away.

"Here, I shall dress you"

The woman went to her knees and held the dress open. Kagome walked to her and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and then stepped into the dress. The woman pulled it up and then proceeded to tie it. It was a cream chiffon dress, somewhat sheer. It flowed at the bottom with a small train, twisted at the top and fit her breast, the straps criss crossed at the collar bone and then tied behind the back. Once the woman was done she backed away from Kagome and looked.

"Beautiful" She poke.

Kagome now stood, her ebony black hair falling around her breast, her lips red as blood, her skin so white, her eyes so gold and full of fire. No doubt in the dark her eyes would burn into anyone who would dare look at them.

"Come" The woman held out her hand flat, Kagome walked up to her and placed her hand on top, and then they began to walk.

As the walk they passed many people, there was much room the this mountain, that was in fact really a castle. Kagome kept her eyes on them all, aware of her surroundings. She noticed the shocked looks, the hated looks, the loving looks, she noticed them all.

"Some adore you, some hate you, you are beautiful and have caught the eye and the protection of my dear Lord and mate"

Kagome looked at her and blinked again. The woman took her near the front of the cave but Kagome stopped, not wanting to go any further.

"He shall return soon, we shall wait here"

Kagome didn't look at the woman, but kept her eyes strait at the cave mouth.

----

Kagome will slowly become herself again, I know she seems ooc. If you listen to 'love song for a vampire' it makes this story so much more alive when your reading it.


	3. Miko, Miko

While Kagowe waited along side the woman, Inuyasha was making his way back, he ran fast, not caring if things hit him on the way. He ran back to their friends, who would forgive him overtime. He ran back to Kikyo who waited for him, he ran away from Kagome.

He ran jumping from this and that, not even caring of his surroundings, he passed his hidden brother, not even noticing him, but Sesshomaru noticed him. He watched as his brother ran with haste, as if he were scared of something. Sesshomaru smelt the air and smelt the faint scent of blood. He recognized this blood but it seemed it had changed, and he wondered what the half breed had done.

---------------

It was another rainy day, Miroku silently thought the rain was the heavens crying. Inuyasha sat out in the rain alone, hating himself. The others just watched from inside Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, come in" Miroku said pulling back the flap that was the door. But Inuyasha gave no answer, he stayed. Sango placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder, he placed his hand on top of hers. Inuyasha's head then snapped up, and at the line of the forest stood his brother, Rin and Jaken. The wind blew making Sesshomaru's clothes pull away from his person. Sesshomaru came forward and stop in front of Inuyasha, Rin and Jaken ran inside to hide from the rain. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, who hung his head low, Sesshomaru scowled at him.

"What happen to the miko?"

Inuyasha didn't answer,

"I see now, you could not protect her"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha stood quick "You know nothing!"

"I know more than you think half breed" Though all he knew was, Kagome was not there and he had smelt her blood.

"Just leave us alone, why do you care anyway"

"Do not assume I care Inuyasha, I was merely pointing that which I see"

Inuyasha turned from him "Yeah, what ever Sesshomaru, Kagome's gone and even you cant save her now" As Inuyasha said that he walked away. Sesshomaru looked up and the sky, the rain falling onto his face. He closed his eyes, opened them, then turned and walked away from the village, leaving Rin and Jaken behind.

---------

Lennox kept high in the tree's, he was away with his thoughts. The day had come and while most Vampires stayed away from the light, he had not problems going out into it, thought he kept to the tree's and shade and away from human villages. He had many thoughts on his mind, one being Kagome. She was indeed a odd creature, she arrived to him in strange clothing and powers of a miko, she was something to take note of. The to his surprise her eyes, her eyes hand been gold, and they held fire within them. How was it that she came to hold the color of the royals? Lesser Vampire were born with just red eyes, guess she was not a lesser.

Lennox turn his head in a direction, something was coming, his eyes narrowed, he knew this scent, yet not. He would wait for what ever it was, for he knew it was coming his way. He knew it would take time for whatever it was to come to get there. Lennox then took to jumping from tree to tree, back to his home, back to his waiting mate and his waiting new vampire. Many thoughts ran in his head, like what he would do with her and what he had to touch her, as far as he was concerned she was his own. Though the idea was in his head, it would be awhile before it happened, he would have her mate, with his son. They would be perfect for each other.

Lennox landed in front of the cave mouth, he could see her standing with his mate, he could not help but smirk. He walked in and found them bowing, it seemed it came natural to her.

"You have returned my love" The woman spoke

"Yes Miyu I have"

Kagome turned to the woman "Mi,yu" She broken the woman's name in half. Miyu smiled "Yes, I am Miyu"

Kagome then turned back to Lennox,

"Are you afraid of the light?" Lennox asked Kagome. Kagome looked past him to the now day light outside.

"No" She spoke the word, but he would bet she was a little worried about the sun.

"Come" He held out his hand to her, she looked at Miyu and then back at him. Miyu ushered her along and Kagome found herself grabbing his hand. Lennox lead Kagome to where the shade met sunlight. He stopped and watched as she looked down and then he pulled her out.

Kagome quickly put her arm over her eyes and tried to pull away from him. lennox smirked and looked back his mate who was still standing in the dark. There was many reasons Vampires didnt like the light, one was because it hurt their delicate eyes, their eyes were important to them. Another reason was because of their fair skin, they would burn easy and one other reason, they did not wish to been seen. Death was not even on the list of reason's why they didn't come out into the sun.

"Do not worry miko" Lennox said as she still hide away her eyes, "You will get used to it"

She still did not care to open her eyes. Lennox pulled her back in the dark and Kagome slowly opened and blinked her eyes.

"Somethings, coming" She said softly as if in a daze,

Lennox face change, he was shocked out how quick she picked that up, but then again she had been a miko, did she still hold her miko power? Add that to her new powers of being a vampire and she would be a force all on her own.

"Something familiar" She spoke, and once again Lennox was shocked, but more important, he was worried.


	4. Fangs Of The Changed

Sesshomaru went back the way he came, he had smelt her blood and he knew it was changing. Inuyasha words rang in his head, about how she was gone and he could not save her. He was not one to care about other people affairs, hell he had even tried to kill her once, but that was long ago and he went from wanting her dead, to protecting her more than a few times.

He could not save her? He would be the judge of that, not that if he could, he would. He just wanted to know why her blood and her smell had changed so, and what to, he could not pin point it.

---------------

Lennnox snapped his head back outside, the sun would be setting soon and what was racing to them, would be there very soon. He made his way out and found a near by tree to jump in, he would wait there for the being to show up.

Sure enough that said being came to a stop, Lennox smirked and jumped down from the tree. He just want to know who seeking him before showing himself.

"What do I own the displeasure?" Lennox asked half bowing,

"A miko, it is a miko I seek here"

Lennox stood and the smirk went away from his face "There is no miko's here or do you forget who dwells here, Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked to the cave for a moment, as if waiting, he then turned and pulled out his sword,

"There is no need for violence here" Lennox told him looking at his sword "Tell me Lord, why would you being seeking a human girl"

"My reason are my own, yet why must I explain" Sesshomaru said not looking at Lennox, he hated vampires, yet he had respect for them. Sesshomaru was still looking at the cave.

"She will not come out"

Sesshomaru looked at lennox who looked up "She is afraid of the sun" he spoke while raising his hand to the sun,

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "You will return the miko" He stated cold,

Lennox gave off a laugh, was it that Sesshomaru still did not get it?

"Very well, you may have her, but you will have to go in a get her, but remember what dwells in that cave, I will not protect you"

"Protect me? I am in no need of such" Sesshomaru spoke while uncrossing his arms, he walked to the cave. Lennox watched, he wondered if Sesshomaru would really do it, he soon found out.

Sesshomaru walked right into the cave, not caring, as if someone would dare strike him. He walked with heavy footsteps and red eyes watched with heat and hate. Some sneered at him, and others kids from him. His was walking faster than normal, thought he himself did not noticed. Lennox followed him in, staying near the Lord, he knew what he was looking for. Sesshomaru turned down a hall way and went into a room of the cave, he drew his sword and then froze.

Miyu stood quick and looked to her mate "It is fine Miyu, he will not harm you" Lennox spoke, telling Sesshomaru in his own way not to touch his mate, but Sesshomaru was not hearing anything, his eyes and mind where frozen on one thing, her.

Kagome was asleep, inside a barrier, she was floating in air. Her hair floated around her, her lips were parted, her dress was flowing as it wind was blowing. Sesshomaru took a step up to her and looked up at her, as he looked at her he noticed her pale skin, was she dying?

"Something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Lennox asked smug,

"You will release her" Sesshomaru said still looking at her,

In that moment his words were released Kagome opened her eyes to him.

_clink clink clin_k

Sesshomaru dropped his sword.

Kagome barrier fell and she went falling, Sesshomaru stepped quick and caught her. Kagome took a moment and then looked up at him. She gasp and then with speed she pushed away from him and flung herself to Lennox. Lennox smirked,

"Do you still not understand?" Lennox asked,

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome as she hung onto Lennox. Her pale skin yelling at his mind,

"Miko" He said,

Kagome just blinked, her gold eyes burning him.

"She does not seem to remember you" Lennox said "What connection do you have with this girl, is she your lover?"

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes to the vampire "Me and the miko have no connection" He then looked back down at Kagome,

"She is a vampire Sesshomaru" Lennox spoke, but for some reason Sesshomaru could not understand it, she was a miko, a human girl from the future, one that loved his stupid half brother, one that cared for almost every living thing she came across, one girl who was not so serious as the one he was looking at now.

"If that is so, I sall kill her, for that fate is worst than death" Sesshomaru spoke pulling out his sword once again. Lennox smirked, connection or not, he had a feeling Sesshomaru would not hurt the girl. "You do not believe she is?" Miyu asked Sesshomaru

"The girl is a human miko" He spoke "If she is not, that I shall kill her"

"Kagome" Lennox spoke, Kagome looked up at him "Are you thirsty?"

Kagome stepped back from Lennox "Go to him, feed your thirst on his blood, prove to him what you are now"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he made no move. Kagome slowly walked to him, her dress trailing behind her, Sesshomaru found himself swallowing, something he never did. It was if she were in a daze "Miko, stop this" He told her, holding tighter to his sword.

Kagome placed his small hands on his chest plate and he let her, she went to her tip toes and reached her mouth up, he saw her fangs. The top ones were long while the bottom ones were very small. Then he felt it, her mouth on his neck. Kagome sunk her teeth into his neck, his blood spilling into her mouth, and all he could do was stand there. Unlike humans, other demons were immune to vampire bites, what would kill or change a human, did nothing to a demon. Kagome drank his blood and then pulled back with a suck, she then licked his neck clean.

Sesshomaru swung his sword at the feel of her licking him. She dodged it with ease, a blink, he almost didn't see her. He looked at her when she came to stand away from him, his blood was dripping from her mouth. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment more "I will not save you, you will suffer a fate worst then death, vampire"

He then took his leave. Lennox smirked, he knew he would not hurt the girl, for the sword Sesshomaru pulled from his side was one that could not cut the living, and the girl was very much alive.

------------

there ya go, another chap...I had to put it up bc someone was stalking me and told me I had to post a new chap, I wont name, names *darrakk*

*look around as if innocent*

ALSO to answer the question about her dress, if you think back to the demon ura of the hair in the start of INuyasha, she did not wear a kimono, she word a skimpy outfit. So let just say the vampired made Kagomes outfit *wink*


	5. No Longer A Girl, But A Immortal Woman

AN/ SHORT CHAP, BUT A GOOD ONE, well at least I think so, the end of this chap is important SO MAKE SURE YOU READ IT AND REMEMBER IT!

-----

This, this was surely his half brothers doing, yet why did he care? He didn't, yet why was he thinking of it? of her. It was odd, her pale skin, she surely did look much older.

"No longer a girl" He said to himself walking, when had she changed? Was it when her blood changed, when she became one of them? A immortal? When had she become,

"Yet, an Immortal woman"

Yet why did he think on it? He stopped and closed his eyes, she had bit him and he let her, he didn't think she would, he thought she would snap out of it, that frozen state she was in, no it was as his brother said, she, she was gone, no longer herself, no longer with them. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, his brother, he could smell him, had he been going in that direction the whole time?

Sesshomaru moved from the forest to the open dirt path, and their standing in the said road was his brother and his so called 'pack', minus one important member. Was she still important now that Naraku was gone? Yes, she was because she was the only human, well, know to him, that traveled in time, that knew of the past and the future, her knowledge of things that are and that are to come, were a great power of hers, yet he took note, she did use to her advantage, at least, not yet, he wondered if she would ever, or even, remember, who and where she came from.

"Sesshomaru" His brother said hard, standing all the sudden in front of Kikyo, Sesshomaru smirked, something he did not do often,

"I see" He said closing his eyes, it was clear that his brother hand choosen Kikyo, and in doing so lost Kagome, in more ways then one.

"You see what" Inuyasha snapped,

"How it is, that it is" Sesshomaru spoke,

"What that even supposed to mean!" Inuyasha yelled,

"I simply meant, that I now see why it is the miko is no longer, the miko, how foolish Inuyasha, perhaps if you heart were not so weak"

"Don't you dare talk about weak hearts! You don't even have one!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his sword,

"Even so" Sesshomaru looked off "I would not have been so easily tricked, and also, I would have chosen the right one, yet why am I explaining? the miko, nor you Inuyasha, have anything to do with my person"

"How do you know what she is jackass!" Inuyasha snapped,

"It matters not half breed, you on longer have ties with that girl nor do I, funny Inuyasha, you said I could not save her, it is merely that I do not wish to do so" Sesshomaru stated cold, and with that he started to walk away. After a moment he heard his name being called softly and he stopped, knowing it was the slayer who was speaking, she had ran to him, leaving the others behind,

"How, how is she, how is, Kagome"

There was her name, it would seem no one cared to speak her name, or was it that they all felt guilty?

"The miko is not herself"

He did not turn to the slayer "Oh, but, she is, alright?"

"Considering that she now suffers a fate worst than death"

Sango gasp, it hurt to hear that, but what was worst, her being a vampire demon, or being a immortal? Sango wondered if it was both, but knowing the old Kagome, it would be that she was a immortal and would have to live forever and watch those she loved all around her die, but then again most people were afraid to die, perhaps she would learn to be thankful of being a immortal, but Sango could not decide.

"The miko will live, but she will remember none of you" He added and then, once again walked away.

* * *

That night Sango leaned on Miroku, Miroku watched the stars, thinking of her. Inuyasha went and set off by himself, that was in till Kikyo came to sit behind him for support.

"There has to be away" Inuyasha whispered,

"There is no way to change her back Inuyasha, a immortal is a immortal"

"The jewel could have changed her back"

"Yet it did not" She told him "And it would have been selfish to wish so" She then pointed out. The jewel had return to Kagome's body, no wish was needed, they would have just had to protect her, but now that she was what she was, she may not need protecting.

"Then, there has to be way for Kagome to remember" He made fist, Kikyo leaned her head on his shoulder,

"There is a way my love, but it will be by the strength of her own heart"


	6. Offerings

*people please not My edit system is not acting right, if there is mistakes it is bc it was either changed by auto or the edit system did not save it, I think it has something to do with google crome, which is the explorer I use* * I could changed and save it a a thousand times and its still gunna go what it wants, I'm look to fix this soon, but right now Iv got way to much going on so please just hang in there with me* * So if you see a spelling for a word that is a different than the meaning, its google crome that did it*

The strength of her heart? After Kikyo told him that he decided that he was not going to sit there and do nothing, he could not just sit and wait and hope that her heart was strong enough to remember on its own, he didn't trust that. He had told Miroku and Sango what Sango what Kikyo had said, but they could not offer any ideas at the time.

Inuyasha now outside, it was a very windy day, he sat alone, thinking. There had to be a away to help Kagome remember, something, anything, they could not leave her like that, that was out of the question!

"Inuyasha" Sango called, Inuyasha turned to see Miroku, Sango and Kikyo standing, things in their hands, he stood "Yeah?"

"We have a idea Inuyasha" Mioku said with a hard look on his face. Inuyasha looked at the things they were holding, Sango held a slayer outfit, Miroku held prayer beads and Kikyo had a bow. Inuyasha blinked a few times before understanding, they were going to give her those things. Inuyasha looked at them confused, what good was that going to do? Inuyasha looked away and sniffed the air,

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked,

"Sesshomaru, I smell- Inuyasha stopped, smell, smell, smell, scent,

"Thats it!" Inuyasha was now confusing them,

"Smell, smell is the link to memory!" He said walking up to Sango and Miroku, he took their things and began rubbing himself all over the items.

"Oh, Yes, I get it" Miroku said, they had just thought giving her them items would help, but in fact it would not be the items that would do the good, but their smell on this items, it was a link.

They made their way back to Kagome,

"Inuyasha do you think they will let us near her?" Sango asked in the back,

But he didn't speak right away "I duno, but, its worth a try"

"If nothing else, we will leave the things there" Kikyo spoke, using the bow as a cane as she walked. Inuyasha stopped,

"What is it?" Miroku asked,

"Sesshomaru"

"Oh yes, you were saying something earlier about him" Miroku pointed out,

"Yeah, I smell him, he is near" But why was he near? They kept walking, his brother was not important and he was still really mad with him, nothing new there though. To tell the truth Inuyasha was not always mad at this brother nor did he hate him all the time, only when he showed up and started talking did his loathing for his brother start, as long as they didn't talk to one another they were fine with each other.

Inuyasha just wanted to get to Kagome, he felt he needed to do this, and he didn't feel like dealing with his brother and his smart ass comments, but alas, Inuyasha was not a lucky demon. Sesshomaru stepped into their path and looked at them, he then looked at the things they held in their hands,

"Has someone died that I am not aware?" Not that he cared if someone had died, he just liked knowing, everything.

"No, no one has died!" Inuyasha snapped, he was talking about Kagome for crying out loud,

Sesshomaru eyed them again,

"We are offering these things to Kagome Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku spoke up,

"Hey don't tell him anything!" Inuyasha spit out, but of course he was being ignored.

"What good will it do monk, yet I care not" Sesshomaru ran his hand down his hair and turned away from them "He will never let you near her, you waste your time" He told them,

"We still have to try" Came the quite voice of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru then felt them move away from him, he waited a moment before following far behind them, at the time he did not understand what good it would do, giving her such meaningless things, yet he did not care so there for he did not think much on it.

Yet he followed, perhaps he wished to see if these things would do any good, perhaps.


	7. Question Of Wonder

They walked what seemed like hours, Rain once again slowly started falling, it was just a drop here and there, but both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could smell the storm coming.

They made it to the high cave, Inuyasha standing in front of everyone. He looked on, as if he were waiting for her to come out, for anyone to come out. Sesshomaru still stood far off, away from them, but he could see. Kikyo placed her hand on Inuyasha shoulder "She will not come out"

Inuyasha still stood. When the drops of rain became a slow light shower, he stepped forward and laid everything they were going to give her down. He stood back up and looked into the cave, trying to see if he could see her. Nothing, he looked down at the things before turning and walking away. Before they were all gone Miroku turned and looked back at the cave once more, he saw eyes, he knew they were hers and that of Lennox. He said nothing but smiled before walking away after the others. Sesshomaru watched his half brother and his followers walk away, once they were gone he looked back to the cave.

Slowly Kagome came out, she knelt down and picked the things up and looked at them, she seemed confused. No doubt her new powers and senses were that of a infant demon.

Sesshomaru made his move.

With a gasp she stepped back, Sesshomaru now stood in front of her, he looked from her to the things she held, back to her.

Her gold eyes looked into his gold eyes. She turned, breaking the contact, and began to walk back to the cave,

"Miko"

She stopped, she didn't know why she stopped, but she did. Kagome turned and looked back at him, he walked up to her and looked down, he didn't know why but he felt the need to do this. His arms went around her neck and she closed her eyes, he made her nervous. When she opened her eyes he was standing back and looking at her, he had not even touched her. Kagome looked down, and laying in between her breast and around her neck was a silver necklace with a thick silver half moon.

When Kagome looked back up, he was gone. Her hand touched the necklace and she felt a slight tingle, thought she didn't know why.

"Are you alright" Lennox asked coming up behind her,

She nodded her head, her back still to him,

"They brought you something" He was stating more then asking,

Kagome looked down at the items she held and then back at Lennox, he simply smiled at her. Kagome turned and walked back into the cave, leaving Lennox out in the night by himself. He looked out into the darkness a smirk on his face, he to turned and went back to the cave.

Morning came, Lennox was standing near the cave opening when she came out. He turned and looked at her, his soft smile became a shocked look. Kagome stood, clad in a slayer outfit, a bow on her back and monk beads around her wrist and the demon Lords necklace sitting out in between her breast, silver and shinning. He had not expected her to dress in the gift, had she remembered something?

"Have you taking a liking to those people?" He asked,

She walked up to him and looked out at the day light "One is near" She spoke,

Lennox looked down at the necklace before putting a finger under it and lifting it "Yes, the one who gave you this"

Kagome looked at him "It would seem he has taking a liking to you"

Kagome blushed, that, he was not expecting. He looked over her face "Am I to assume you have taken a liking to him?"

Kagome gave him a shocked look "No" it was a quick answer. Kagome looked out into the day light, she wondered why the demon would have taken a liking to her, did she know him, how could she know him, when she didn't even know herself. She could not remember anything, all she knew was she was a vampire and she had not dared asked about how she came to be, or what over her past, her body and mind had been very tired in till now, that and she did not feel the need to ask, she was clam, if one had no memory what was there to fear?

"Do I know him" Her voice was becoming, what he would assume to be her voice to be.

Lennox knew she would ask questions soon. He turned to her "Perhaps you should ask him"

He then vanished inside the cave, leaving her to wonder.

AN: SO SORRY IV BEEN BUSY WITH EBAY AND 2 SICK PARENTS thank you all for waiting and for the messages! Im sorry if im out of my element with this chap.


	8. Night Prowl?

The storm had become worst by night fall. Kagome stood near the cave entrance, the necklace going in between her finger.

"Is the storm making your nervouse?" Lennox asked coming up behind her,

"No" The rain didn't bother her, in fact she wanted to get out of the cave, something was crawling under her skin, she just wanted to move.

"I want to run" She spoke though she had not meant to,

"Run?" Lennox asked, his mate coming up behind him,

"Perhaps she is finally coming in tune with herself my dear"

Lennox looked back at is mate "A night prowl?" He asked,

"I don't think its that so much as she is ready to stretch her legs, that is after all what a new animal wants to do, walk then run"

Lennox looked away from his mate to Kagome, "You want to run, in the rain?"

"Hai"She wispered

He was not sure, but then again, he knew Sesshomaru was out there, and for some reason he knew Sesshomaru would watch her, thought he knew not why. What connection did they have?

"Go"

He didn't even get the word out of his mouth before she was sprinting out of the cave into the rain. She wanted to get away, her legs hurt. The rain was no match for her, she cold see fine. She sprinted, but the faster she went, the faster he went, he was keeping up with her. She kept forward but turned her eyes to the side, she could see him. Kagome stopped dead in tracks, thinking she would lose him, but no.

She stood there, panting, her chest hurt. Kagome growled somewhat, showing her tiny fangs,

"Your thirsty"

He came from the shadows, the run had no phased him at all. She kept a close eye on him as he walked close, but of course when he got to close for her liking she back up. He stopped at the site of her backing up,

"Are you ill"

She blinked, not speaking, her chest hurting more, why would run cause such pain? Kagome clasped to her knee's in the mud, her arms pushed tight to her chest, she closed her eyes.

"Kagome"

At the sound of the name, she looked up, eyes a bit wide, she was still panting.

"Do, I, know, you"

Sesshomaru came closer, and even though she wanted to move away she could not. Sesshomaru knelt down and pushed his sleeve up,

"Drink"

He pushed his arm in front of her face, she looked at it, she seemed confused,

"The pain you feel, you are thirsty"

She looked at him, then back at his wrist. Slowly she reached out with one clawed hand and grabbed his wrist. He almost flinched, no human dared touched him, had ever touched him, not many women had touched him at that, he almost forgot what contact was like. Then again she was Kagome, and she was no longer human. Her tiny fangs bit into his wrist and she began to drink, and slowly as she did, than pain lessened.

Sesshomaru watched her, he was trying to figure out why he was allowing this, why save her? Perhaps he was just curious, he found himself wondering about her more now than when she had first arrived from the future.

"That's enough" Yet she held tight,

"Enough!" His strong voice spoke, she removed her fangs and looked up at him. It was a instant feeling that he could not describe. There she was holding his wrist, her hair swaying in the wind, her clothes wet, his blood running down her mouth, her fangs slightly showing. He found that he could not look away.

"Do, I know you?" she asked her head to the side,

"Yes" He could not lie,

"How"

"You will have to remember" He stated as he pulled away and stood,

"A brother?"

"No"

"A teacher?"

"I don't teach"

Kagome stood,

"Why are you following me" She asked, it was without emotion,

He just looked at her, "Are you, my- she blushed and looked down, he rose a eyebrow,

"Your?" He asked,

"Lover?"She asked serious

Sesshomaru took in air and turned away "You are nothing to me"

He then disappeared.


End file.
